


I Am Here.

by suggest_unnoticed



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggest_unnoticed/pseuds/suggest_unnoticed
Summary: Thor found he have some special feelign toward his brother.





	I Am Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue from the end of movie, Thor:Ragnarok, where Thor said "if you were really here I might give you a hug"  
> Out of character might present.  
> Writen in Chinese.

“If you were really here I might give you a hug. ” *

Thor转身向Loki掷出瓶塞。他现在终于学会了一个不错地新方法来帮助他判断自己是否又陷入了新一轮的恶作剧。  
虽然没有表现出来，但实际上他还是有些失落的。家园沦陷，他带领着阿斯加德的子民宇宙漂泊，一切的重担都压在他肩膀上，终归还是有些茫然和惶恐。如果Loki在这里，他好歹还有个人能商量一下，不管怎么说，Loki在这方面还是很聪明的。  
这段时间以来他终于能够摸清Loki的行事风格了，他甚至猜到了Loki最终会回到阿斯加德来，彩虹桥上他出现的那一刻Thor在心中如释重负地出了口气。  
不过现在他肯定不在这里了，Thor想，登基地时候他大概是不会向待在旁边的。  
然而这次他错了。

“I am here.”*

Loki接住了瓶塞。

Thor几乎算是愣了一下，然后大步上前将Loki揽在了怀里，就像他们还是孩子那时一样。Loki有些别扭地把头扭开了一点点，拍了拍Thor的后背。他并不像他万众瞩目的哥哥那样习惯于这样热情洋溢的接触，更别提他还抱着一些不可言说的心思。

“Don't you ever betray me again.”

他感觉到Thor搂得更紧了，几乎能听到自己胸骨被压迫的声音。被坚硬的盔甲硌得很不舒服，理论上不应该存在的想法却翻涌得更加激烈了，Loki在心里挣扎了一下，但还是推开了Thor。

“Well, it depends.”

Thor放开了Loki后，却看到他挑眉笑着这样说。无名的怒火席卷了他的大脑，即使在一起经历了这么多之后他不肯回归正途？他都打算不再追究他害死父亲的事了！Thor猛地将Loki推至墙缘，扼住他的喉咙。

“You still could not give up those tricks, do you?” 

“Or why do you think I am the God of mischiefs?”

两人微妙的身高差使得Loki不得不略微仰头，他的眼中闪着狡黠的光芒，这么多年来一直如此，但这次却让他怒火中烧。神使鬼差地，他的目光顺着Loki的眉眼向下望去，瞥过他总能吐出刺人词句的嘴唇，滑入微敞的V型领口投下的那摸阴影之中。  
Thor突然觉得有些口干舌燥，仿佛刚才喝过的酒并没有经过他的喉咙，而是全都不翼而飞了。  
Loki似乎还在说着些什么，Thor完全没有注意。他现在大脑中充斥着一个从未出现过的念头，不知道这九界闻名的银舌头尝起来是什么样子的，他想，在酒精的趋势下，他并没有注意到现在的气氛有多么怪异。

“You might notice that Asgardians do not hate me that much, maybe this…… Wait, don’t you think you are getting too close?” 

一向是个行动派的他没有深思任何后果，低头覆上了Loki还在一张一合的唇。

Loki彻底楞住了。

除了得到整个神域的认可意外，这几乎是他构想过的最多的场景之一了，可是现在不管是时间地点还是整个过程都不太符合想象。即便是这样，他依旧感觉自己的意识几乎要脱离理智控制地沉沦下去，沉溺在他无数次幻想却清楚的知道毫无可能性的一个吻中。

接下来的事情顺理成章得仿佛发生过无数次。他们互相撕扯着衣服压倒在房间里唯一的桌子上，撞倒了好几瓶上好的陈酿，包括最初瓶塞被用来试探的那瓶。琥珀色澄澈地液体淌满了桌子，濡湿了两人地衣服，散发着浓郁的酒香。  
等Loki回过神来，两人几乎已经是赤诚相对。Thor翻身压在他身上，并起两只手指试图开拓臀肉中紧闭的穴口。被进入的瞬间Loki痛得整个人瑟缩了一下，猛地推了Thor一把，咬牙切齿地说: “I need lubricant! Real one! Not wine!”  
Thor茫然地看着他。  
“Shit,” Loki小声地咒骂了一句，“Fine！”  
他打了个响指，把召唤出来地润滑剂塞进Thor手里。  
Thor挑了挑眉毛，“So you have been prepared for this?”露出了极少在他脸上见到的不怀好意地笑容。  
Loki别过头没有讲话，但但是透过黑发地遮掩，Thor可以看到他的耳朵迅速地烧红了，甚至蔓延到了他苍白的颈部皮肤上。

有了润滑剂之后一切都方便了许多，柔软的入口顺利地接纳了两根手指地入侵，开始缓慢地吞吐起来。  
Loki整个人都瘫软下来，双手搂住Thor的脖子，勉强维持着自己不至于从桌子上滑下来。他两腿分开环绕着Thor的腰，将全身重量都压在Thor托着他的那只手上，任凭他在他体内肆意开发。  
当他加入第三根手指的时候Loki的喘息声都颤抖起来，他的脚趾无意识地蜷曲，兴奋和羞耻交织地感觉席卷他全身，透着粉色蒸腾的情欲。Thor的呼吸也急促了起来，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着疯狂的占有欲。他抽出开拓的那只手，抓住Loki的手腕压过头顶。骤然的空虚感促使Loki不安地扭动起来，浑身地高温烧得他眼角微红，潮湿的黑色眼眸求助地望向Thor。  
Thor充满恶意地将性器抵在在入口处研磨，却迟迟不肯进入。一阵阵的酥麻电流一般顺着脊柱从尾椎蹿升，欲望的渴求烧得Loki近乎疯狂，忍不住出言讽刺。  
“Did you just lost your ability? Or what are you waiting for?”  
于是Thor一挺身，终于将自己置于温暖的体内。

Thor并不是从未经历过这些。阿斯加德的大王子，这个头衔加上他金发碧眼的样貌和神域最崇尚的身材，自成年后就一直不乏前仆后继的女神祗想要爬上他的床，更别提他在中庭还曾有有过一个女友。然而他从未有过现在这样的感觉，想把一个人揉进身体融进骨血里，从此其他的一切都仿佛饮鸠止渴，滋生的欲念只有一个人能满足。如同藤蔓一般盘旋向上而生，又如同蛇类的交尾纠缠翻滚不休。仿佛沙漠中久行的旅人掬起一捧清泉，又仿佛黑暗中踟蹰的迷途者骤然得到明灯。

Loki被如此强烈的填充感激得眼前发黑，无数景像如同烟花一样在眼前炸开，双眼失神地望向前方，Thor再克制不住地耸动起来。Loki的指尖用力地扣住了Thor的肩膀，被带出他完全无法想到的甜腻的尖叫。他能感觉的Thor深埋在他体内的脉络，随着动作被软肉吞吐着挽留。一阵阵的眩晕感让他想要逃离，却被Thor伸手捞回原地。  
背后坚硬的桌面和散落的物件硌得他后背泛红，Loki抽出思绪挥手将桌子变形成了他寝宫那张柔软的大床，翻身将Thor摁在床上，跨坐在他两腿之间。身体相连的奇妙感觉让他几近丢盔卸甲，但Loki总不会这么轻易就认输。灼人的欲望让他扭动着酸软的腰吞吐起来电流般窜过的快感促使他将上身向后仰去，如同弓臂，绷紧的身体充满张力的美感。  
Thor伸手握住Loki的腰，用力向上顶弄了几下，很快Loki便瘫软下来，任他摆布。Thor搂着他的腰将他捞起贴在墙上，冰冷的床背贴上胸前的挺立，激得Loki浑身一抖，却又被他摁住双手无法挣脱。支撑Loki腰部的手移开后，无处着力的他能感觉到体内灼热的物体又更进了一步，如此真实的充实感几乎让他晕厥过去，只能发出无力的呻吟。

Loki感觉自己如同狂风中裹挟着的纸片，四面压迫而无处着力，随时会被狂暴的力量撕成碎片。身体的连接处仿佛是唯一的绳索，只凭借一处与外界保有联系，除此之外便是无根浮萍，只能随风飘荡。

Thor变本加厉地蹂躏起来，胸前地冰冷和背后的灼烧如同毒品一样侵蚀着Loki的神经，让他的眼前一片朦胧，颤抖的呻吟转变成细微的哽咽和泣声。抚弄挺立的指尖不怀好意地带上了些许电光，最后一下挺立用力碾上了敏感的那处。

“Ah---！”

Loki眼前瞬间充满白光，眼泪一下子从濡湿地眼角涌出，甬道收缩着痉挛起来，浑身都在剧烈的颤抖，哽咽着蜷缩起来。Thor充满占有欲的将他的身体贴近自己的怀中，叼住Loki的后颈将略低温地液体洒在他的体内。

…………………………………

“Say you won’t ever leave me again.”

两人躺在仍然一片狼藉地床上，懒洋洋地不想动弹。Thor的手还搂在他的背后，有一下没一下地顺着脊椎从后颈滑到尾椎，就着还未完全褪去地余韵带起一阵阵酥麻。他稍微翻了一下身，调整成背对着Thor的姿势窝在他怀里，腿间粘腻的液体和不适感提醒着他刚才有多疯狂。Thor把帮他汗湿的头发拢到耳后，拿着一缕把玩。

“You probably need to go now, your people are waiting for their new king.”

“Asgardians are your people too,” Thor凑近Loki的颈部，将下巴搁在他的肩颈窝处，“And you have not answered me yet. Say you will not leave me.”

“Fine, I will not leave you, brother. Are you satisfied now?” Loki回头剜了Thor一眼，仍未褪去的水光和眼角湿润的红色却让这个眼神失去了原有的威胁性，而是充满了一股撒娇的意味。Thor按捺不住的又有些蠢蠢欲动。  
Loki拍开他不老实的手，催促他应该登基了，他可不想成为神域人民从此茶余饭后的谈资。  
“I will follow up in a minute.” Loki拍了拍Thor的后背，示意他抓紧时间。

 

王位上的男人从未如此耀眼，眼罩遮住的伤痕也不损他分毫。面前是浩瀚星辰，而身后是忠诚子民，Loki上前与他并立，两人之间的间隙终于不复。如同千百年前那样亲密无间，也将自此千百年的持续下去。  
眼前瀚宇极光，而他们的征程才刚刚开始。  
还会有很多的时光。

 

注：凡带“*”符号的句子皆出自原电影


End file.
